Still Clothed
by Not Safe For Workism
Summary: They haven't been together long, Sanji and Usopp that is. They are still learning about each other. About what does and doesn't feel good; what each one enjoys and what they don't. This? This is nothing less then that.
1. Still Clothed

A/N: Just something that I decided to write today. Little smut with a dash of fluff at the end. For one of my favorite OTP's, no less! Hope you all enjoy and I'm always looking for reviews!

* * *

"S-sanji..." The word came out in a shaking, shuddering breath of air, Usopp tilting his head backwards and slipping his eyes shut. His hands hovered over Sanji's bare back for a moment, then just _dropped_, like he couldn't hold them up any more, couldn't _not_ touch the man above him, couldn't do anything else with them but drape them there, over Sanji's shoulder and upper back.

He could feel the man moving over him. Slender but so-very-there muscles moving beneath skin, flexing with each dip of a slender neck, causing dips where it had just been hard and taut. Sanji's lips were leaving wet, sloppy kisses along Usopp's bare chest; tongue flicking out and swirling over each patch of skin; teeth grazing here and there not nipping but being _felt_ and being acknowledged with soft breaths and sharp movements of the sniper's chest.

Then, without warning, Sanji lunged - soft, pink lips curling around a dark nipple. His tongue traced the pert nub, flicking the very tip of it. Usopp gave a shuddering breath and let out a soft noise - but it wasn't quite a moan, noted Sanji, not yet at least.

The blond swirled his tongue around and over the nipple, licking it and sucking it, and then he _bit down_ and Usopp's hands were scrabbling at his back, not quite sure whether to push Sanji away or ask him to do that again. His body was trembling now, bronze skin coated in a light sweat, eyes clenched shut.

Usopp let out a whimper, and Sanji bathed the now bruised nipple in kisses. Soft, sweet, a perfect counter for the nip he'd just given.

It was an odd thing, discovering his timid partners kinks. Figureing out just exactly what Usopp enjoyed, what he wanted. What he _needed_.

Most of the people Sanji had been with in the past, men or women, they were all brash. People like Nami, who weren't afraid to demand they be given only the best treatment. Only the proper kisses and the right fondling and the same-kind of fucks, over and over again. And Usopp was the complete opposite of that.

The sniper was almost _shy_ in his sexual preferences. Turned bright red and stuttered whenever Sanji brought it up, even if they had just fucked and were still naked, pressed against each other, bodies showing exactly what had just taken place. Usopp just didn't like talking about it but, while he wasn't picky, Sanji was quickly discovering everything and anything about the younger mans body.

Like how the small, starburst shaped scar on Usopp's left shoulder must have been sensitive to the touch.

That was where Sanji moved too, after letting go of the brunnette's nipple with a wet 'pop'. Dragging his body over top of the youngers, grinding their still clothed erections against each other and relishing in the loud moan that Usopp gave. Then he pressed his lips against the marred flesh, in a kiss that was firm and simple and felt so very right.

Usopp positively _quivered_ under the chef's administrations. He gave a soft whimper, left hand beginning to trail up and down Sanji's back, right hand still draped over the taller mans shoulders.

Sanji's tongue crept out from between his lips, just barely touching the raised skin. He didn't know what had caused it (had asked once, a while ago back when they first got together, but Usopp had wilted and muttered about not wanting to talk about it and then retreated to his workshop for the rest of the day), but he knew that Usopp liked it being touched.

Maybe it felt good?

Maybe it was just something in the other mans mind?

Either way, Sanji raised his mouth away from the scar. Let his hot breath dance across Usopp's skin, enjoying just watching it all but ripple in pleasure. And then he lowered his mouth and licked and plastered it in kisses; watched as saliva began to coat the small patch of skin and listned as Usopp mewled beneath him.

"Nng...San-ji..." gasped Usopp, and he drawled out the second part of the chef's name - half-lidded eyes happily taking in the shudder it sent down his partner's spine. His left hand swept first up Sanji's back, then down and kept going further, dancing across the blonds hips and then coming to a rest on his boxer covered ass.

A second shudder swept through Sanji when a soft and barely there squeeze was given - and that was something else that he liked about Usopp, even if he didn't understand why. The other man was just so damn careful about everything he did, like he was afraid if he did something wrong Sanji would just up and leave.

But sometimes, a lot of times, those feather-light touches felt better then anything rough and forceful.

In return, Sanji brought his crotch down onto Usopp's again. It was a rough motion, and he found himself gasping at the feel of his cotton briefs running against his cock; of Usopp's own hardness pressing back against him, hips lifting slightly in an attempt to get more of that feeling; of the fact that, oh damn, he was so fucking hard right then.

Usopp was panting, and when Sanji lifted his hips to pull away, Usopp lifted his own and pressed back, grinding against the chef and letting out a pathetic groan.

"Hnnnn - pl-please, Sanji..." he groaned, and tilted his head back as far as he could. It hung off the edge of the kitchen table, and if he were more aware he would have noticed the kink starting to form in his neck. But he wasn't and he didn't - and dear Lord, why did they both still have their boxers on?

Sanji gave a groan of his own, and he wasn't sure if it was because how damn good Usopp's cock had felt, straining against the briefs, or if was from the noise his partner had made. But when Usopp's hands both moved to the waistband of his boxers, he found himself jerking out of the soft grasp and grinding down, forcing their cocks to rub together once again.

"G-gah!" Usopp pressed into Sanji's needy touch, and his fingers ended up just curling up in the dark blue fabric covering the chefs toned ass.

It was a flurry of motions then. Sanji placed a hand on either side of Usopp's shoulders, lowered his face and captured Usopp's mouth in a kiss (and that was something else about the sniper, his kisses and how amazing they felt, how different it was from kissing anyone else), and he decided right then and there that he didn't want to just fuck Usopp. Not like they normally did, anyway.

He wanted something different and he wanted it then - and so what if there were still boxers covering their dicks? Sanji didn't care. Just moved his mouth against Usopp's, and ground their cocks together for all it was worth; relished in the way he had not just another mans hardness beneath him, but the added friction of both of their boxers.

It only took a moment for their movements to settle into a pace, fast and harsh, rubbing and grinding against each other. Tongues battling for dominance that they both knew Sanji would win. Elbows holding up Sanji as he moved his hands, one cupping Usopp's cheek and the other curling in tangled hair - and then Usopp was shuddering and moaning and so was Sanji and they were both clambering for me, struggling to get closer to each other and feel more of each other, and their hips never stopped moving.

Usopp's left hand stayed resting on Sanji's ass, but the right hand dipped beneath the thin fabric of his boxers. Long, deft fingers ghosted down Sanji's rear, in between his ass-cheeks and glancing across something that he hadn't touched before, taunting the blonds tight entrance - and then he was cradling Sanji's balls in his hand and Sanji hissed, thrusting himself harder against Usopp; rubbing faster and rotating his hips each time their cocks met.

Then Usopp was arching up, head hanging off the edge of the table, mouth open in a low and gutteral moan as pleasure coarsed through him. Sanji could feel the sudden wet patch on the other mans light green briefs, as Usopp's orgasm wracked through him. If he'd been looking there, he'd see how the light green was no stained dark in spots, bits of white seeping through around the waist band.

But he wasn't.

He was watching Usopp's face, contorting as sheer pleasure over took him.

Sanji couldn't help but be proud over the fact that _he'd caused that_.

That thought was too much, and a sudden coil of warmth dropped into his groan. He brought his hips down again, and there was a surprisingly pleasent wet noise when they met; just adding to the delicious friction, making it all seem so much _dirtier_.

When Sanji came, it was with an almost silent groan, fingers curling tight in Usopp's hair in a way that must have been painful but only brought a gentle grunt from his partner. He could feel his own cum splash agains tthe unabsorbent fabric of his boxers, sliding down his shaft as he rocked himself against Usopp a few more times - then just collapsed on top him, both panting and sweating and, damn, why hadn't they done this earlier in the day?

"Nngh...San-ji?" asked Usopp, and the way he said his name sent a shiver up the chefs spine. Sanji could feel his softening cock jerk, rising back to life, but he didn't do anything more then nuzzle the sniper.

"N'yeah?" he muttered, words muffled against dark skin.

Usopp gave a content sigh, sliding his hands up to rest lightly on Sanji's back. They seemed comfortable there this time, Sanji noted, not like any other time.

"Love you..." whispered Usopp - and he sounded almost afraid to say it, like the words would bring something out of Sanji, like he was waiting to be shoved away.

For a moment, Usopp thought that his fears were right, because Sanji rolled off of his lover and onto his left side. Then he was tugging Usopp closer to him until their still heaving chests were touching, draping his arm over Usopp's waist.

"Love you too...'Sopp." he whispered, and then they were silent and content and warm.


	2. Silk Scarf

A/N: Well, here you go everyone! The second piece of this wonderful little story. It also happens to be part of a fifteen day kink challenge, with this part being "Light Bondage".

As always, I'm eager to hear from people, even if it's through an anon message. Just let me know how I'm doing, okay? This is only, like, the fourth M-rated thing I've written. xD

* * *

It's silk, the strip of fabric Sanji's fooling with. A dark blue, almost black, but soft and cooling to the skin. He's perched on the end of the bed, bare knees tucked under him and shirt already off, discarded somewhere on the floor. He's running the length of cloth through his hands, twining it around his wrists, then through his fingers and back again.

But his eyes are locked on Usopp, trying to gauge his reaction to the un-spoken proposal.

Usopp tries to gulp, but his mouth is dry. He cannot tear his eyes away from the piece of fabric; and as Sanji moves it, it seems to glow in the light of the small bedside lamp. It's inviting but, at the same time, it's terrifing.

So he doesn't say anything. Just watches Sanji run it over and around his hands, through fingers and across wrists - doesn't even realize that he does nothing but stare for a long time, too long of a time, until Sanji's hand grow still.

"Sorry." Sanji mutters, letting the fabric drop to his lap. "It was a stupid idea. Let's just - I don't know. Let's just go to bed or something."

He isn't irritated with Usopp, but he's emberrased that he suggested it and that comes through loud and clear in his voice; in the blush making itself known on his cheeks; in the down-cast look of his deep blue eyes. Sanji shifts, moving to pick up the fabric and toss it to the floor, but slender fingers suddenly close around his wrist.

"N-no, just - just wait a sec', okay?" rushes Usopp, and he can't seem to take his eyes off that piece of satin.

The idea's a scary one. No, a petrifying one. But it's something that Sanji is obviously interested in, and doesn't he do a lot for Usopp? Isn't he always so patient and gentle when they head to bed (or to the crows nest, or the kitchen, or his workshop)?

So, why can't he do this for him? Just this one time, to see what it's like. Just how Sanji's always exploring Usopp's body, with kisses and licks and nips, trying to find what the sniper likes.

Sanji's silent for a moment, and when he speaks Usopp realizes that he was staring again. "...you don't have too, Usopp."

"No, no! I - I want too." Usopp says, and then he offers the chef a slight smile, trying to make it seem like he's really interested in the idea. And he is, in a way. It's not something that he's thought of before, but now that the idea's there he cannot seem to shake it from his mind.

A lapse of silence, and then Sanji lifts his head slightly, letting surprised but relieved eyes land on the smaller man. "You do?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. I just - I've never done something like..._that_...before." Usopp finally admits, and it isn't a huge surprise because he hasn't done much of anything before. Nothing that he accepts as being real, at least, and nothing that he will even allow himself to think of. Instead he squirms about on the bed, uncomfortable because he isnt' sure what to do, and finally waves a bronzed hand at Sanji. "I just - I don't know what to do."

Sanji blinks - and he should nod or say something, he knows, but he's still surprised that Usopp has agreed to do this with him. Glad, yes, but surprised all the same. Eventually, he manages to offer the other man a slight smile, picking the silken scarf back up and once more beginning to run it through his fingers.

"It's simple." he says, and he tries to keep his words light when he speaks. "You just _lay back_ and let me do what needs to be done."

A shiver runs up Usopp's spine, and he gives a slightly hesitant nods. Lets himself lay down on the bed, head resting on a pillow and his arms are sort of just hovering over his chest, because he isn't sure where Sanji wants him to put them. He doesn't have to wait long, because Sanji slides up beside the younger mans head, still on his knees, and slides one hand under both of Usopp's wrists.

The sniper goes limp in his grasp, which is fine because it makes it easier for Sanji to get everything set up. He pushes Usopp's wrists close together, then drapes the silken scarf over them, both ends towards the other mans face; wraps it together once, then across, and then guides the lithe arms backwards, over his head and towards the headboard. Loops the scarf there too, and his hands are shaking as he does it, trying to be gentle but make sure that the knot is a firm one. Doesn't want it to come loose in the middle of the fun, after all, but he doesn't want this to hurt. Doesn't even want it to be uncomfortable.

And Usopp can sense that, so he tries not to move around too much. Still, he cannot help the occasional twitch of his fingers, or the way his breath has suddenly become much more labored. Once Sanji's leans back, the sniper gives a gentle tug on the piece of soft cloth now binding his wrists above and behind him. It's cold against his skin, which is suddenly hot and clammy feeling, and there's a sharp jolt of pleasure down below - he tilts his head back and moans, and dear Lord, when did Sanji's hand get down there?

A slight smile flicks across the chefs face at the noise, fingers tracing Usopp's cock through his boxers. "You okay, 'sopp?"

Eyes clenched shut, Usopp gives a sharp nod. Yes, he's okay, and damn, that feels good; that's what he wants to say, but instead he just lets out a slight whimper, "I-it's really loose...", and gives another experimental tug on the silken cloth.

Sanji lets out an agreeable noise, sliding himself ontop of the sniper's chest. He's straddeling Usopp's stomach, hands fluttering across his chest, his shoulders, then curl into Usopp's hair. Just for a moment though, when he swoops down and presses a quick, chaste kiss to the mans dark lips.

"I know..." he whispers, breath ghosting across Usopp's face; Usopp's ghosting across his. "But it doesn't have to be tight. Right?"

He doesn't wait for an answer, doesn't want one, before he presses their lips together again. It's all tongue and teeth and burning passion, and after just a moment Sanji can feel Usopp shift. Muscles strain as, without thinking, the sniper tries to move his hands, tries to curl them in Sanji's hair or drape them over his back or do _something_ with them. But he can't and the realization of that draws a slight whine from him.

Sanji's smile turns into a smirk. He doesn't say anything, just scoots down his lover's body. For a brief moment their cocks touch and Sanji presses down, long fingers dancing across Usopp's chest then dragging blunt nails along the other mans side, and Usopp arches into his touch with a slight whine.

"Heh..." the chef breathes, and then he dips his head to nuzzle Usopp through his boxers. Again, Usopp lets out one of those delicious whines of his and the sound goes straight to Sanji's dick; which is throbbing and hard and, God, the idea that he could do whatever he wanted to Usopp was just fucking thrilling.

It only takes a few seconds and one swift moment for Sanji to tug down the light green briefs the other man is wearing, which is all that he is wearing and the rush of cold air that hits Usopp brings forth a gasp and a shudder, and takes a moment to eye up his prize. It has always surprised Sanji how _long_ Usopp is; not thick, but long and a deep hue of red, veins pulsing and just a bit of pre-cum dripping from the top, sliding down the shaft and towards the tuft of curly, dark brown hair at his base. Just as Usopp is lifting his head up to see what's going on, the blond dips his head and presses his tongue to the base of Usopp's shaft.

The younger man tastes salty, and the curls tickle Sanji's chin. Only for a moment though, because then he's dragging his tongue up and up, along his shaft and then up to the underside of his mushroomed tip. Beneath him, the sniper shudders and he lets out a mewl. Goes to move his arms and is hit by the silk scarf, wrists bound to the headboard of the bed.

Again, Sanji drags his tongue from the base to the tip. Slowly. Teasingly. Enjoying the pathetic and suddenly desperate noises his partner is making.

"Hhhng...Sa-san-ji..." he groans, head pressing back into the pillow. Dragging out the last part of the blonds name, just like he always does; without even thinking about, but knowing that it does something else to Sanji, something _brilliant_.

A shudder runs down the blonds spine, and he shifts his weight. Finishes his course up to Usopp's head, then drags his tongue across the tip. Sanji settles himself in between Usopp's legs, and then lowers his head, just as slowly as he had moved his tongue. Wraps his lips around the warmth - and then just holds them there, as the sniper writhes before him, trying hard to get _more_ from Sanji.

Placing a hand on the tan hip that's trying to push its way _up, _Sanji uses the other to reach below and dance his fingers over the other mans balls; slides his lips down, ever so slightly; ever so slowly; and takes in just a little more of the man.

"Nngh...San-ji...Hn-mo-more!" whines Usopp, vainly trying to accentuate the request with a feeble thrust. The large hand on his hip stops him before he can even start, the cold ties around his wrist binds him in place.

Sanji listens anyway though, and suddenly drops his head. Gets a little past half-way down, then jerks his head back up, tongue swirling and sliding the entire way. He can already feel the drool start to pool at the bottom of his mouth, coating the pulsing shaft in his mouth as he moves. Uses his free hand to play with the part of dick he cannot take in, squeezing and rubbing and fondling it.

Usopp moans and clenches his eyes shut, entire body tense. There's a tight coil of pressure, first in his stomach, then at the base of his cock. Manages to pant out Sanji's name, trying once more to push into the warmth because Sanji is just going so _slow_.

The chef doesn't speed up, but he smirks against the piece of flesh in his mouth. Gives a soft hum and an extra bob, not even taking him in half-way that time. Curls his tongue as much as he can - and there's saliva everywhere now, making it an easier trip down, a wetter trip up. He can feel the younger man tensing up. Knows that it won't be much longer.

And just keeps up the slow, steady pace. Taunting, yet not.

When that powerful shudder sweeps through Usopp, Sanji has to tighten his grip on his hip to make sure that the sniper cannot move it; doesn't move his head, and just takes in every drop of warm, viscous cum.

It's salty and comes in bursts, as Usopp moans and writhes and calls out Sanji's name, dragging out the 'gee' part like he always does.

And, damn, if Sanji isn't hard.


End file.
